


A Date

by Phinmeister



Series: Adam and Rick [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, Gay, M/M, la spaventosa means 'the terrifying', where did adam get the money for this from anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinmeister/pseuds/Phinmeister
Summary: Adam and Rick go on their first fancy date and Rick doesn't know what pasta is.





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of trying to spark up my creativity by going through old stuff I wrote in 2014 and fixing it so it fits my current canon. Expect a few of these in the future. Anyway this was one of the ones I wrote and got so embarrassed by it for some reason that I repressed the memory of it until presently. I hope it's not too cringey now, but it is quite cheesy.

Adam and Rick had been officially "dating" for a few weeks now. Truth be told, they didn't really consider themselves to be dating per se; they only considered themselves to be "in a relationship," as "boyfriends," and they left it at that. They had never really gone on a date at all, or at least a real one.

That all changed when Adam had the brilliant idea to go to a nice restaurant one night. It would be far from a chain diner or going out to get pizza, as they usually did. Instead, it would be ridiculously fancy, of course, one Rick was surprised Adam could even afford ("it's a special occasion, okay?"), and the both of them would have to get dressed up for it.

"Where, though?" asked Rick when Adam proposed his idea to him.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure we can easily find somewhere nice enough."

"You know, I don't even know of any fancy restaurants back where I used to live. I'm poor, you see, which I'm sure is a life style you can't understand, seeing as you live a life of luxury -"

"Oh, shut up, you."

Sure enough, though, Adam had gone online and quickly found a restaurant that suited both of their tastes. It was an Italian one with a name neither of them could pronounce, but immediately found that it was very easy to make fun of.

"La Spaventosa," said Adam, pronouncing it like "spaving toe saw."

"What's a tosa?" said Rick. 

"What's a spave?"

"I'll spave your tosa."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. Let's go for it."

Adam booked a reservation for half past six that night. It was about two o'clock then, which gave them a couple of hours to get prepared. 

"Do you think they'll have breadsticks?" asked Rick.

"It's an Italian restaurant, of course they'll have breadsticks."

"Awesome. Can my dinner be entirely breadsticks?"

"No."

-

At about five-thirty they decided to get ready to go. Since it was so fancy, it required them to wear clothes that fit to its atmosphere - tuxedos.

"Do you even have any tuxes?" Rick asked.

"'Course I do," said Adam.

"Oh, of course. I forgot. You're rich."

Adam said nothing, but smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips. "Come on, I'll show you."

They walked down the hallway to their bedroom, and to the closet that held their clothes. It was a small walk-in one, and so they headed inside.

"They're just over here," said Adam, walking forward and nearly stumbling over one of Rick's t-shirts. "Pick up your clothes, will you?"

"What's the point?" said Rick, stepping over the shirt and ignoring it entirely. "I never wear any of my shirts anyway. Or clothes in general, really."

"Oh, shush." He stopped and turned to look at an array of jackets. "Yeah, I think I've got... two, good. See? Nice suits." He pulled a jacket aside to display one of the suits, a relatively nice black tuxedo. Behind it was an identical one.

"Looks great," said Rick. "It still fits you, right?"

"Course it does," said Adam. He pulled one of the tuxedos down and handed it to Rick. "I'm not that buff."

Rick laughed. "You could be."

"Suit yourself," said Adam, taking the other tuxedo down. "Literally."

Rick looked down at his tuxedo, studying every crease and lack thereof. "Looks pretty nice."

"Did you doubt me?"

"No. It's just..." He looked up at Adam. "How did you even get this? And why would you need it?"

"Well, first of all," said Adam, "I bought it. From a store. And I needed it because... I needed one, I guess. Except I bought two, in case one gets dirty or whatever."

"How often do you even wear these?"

"Almost never. But it's good that I have two, huh?"

"Yeah."

With that, they undressed (desperately trying not to look at each other during the process) and put the tuxedos on. Adam dusted off the sleeves off his, and then looked up at Rick. He blinked and swallowed.

Rick was still fastening the last couple of buttons, and he looked up at Adam. "What?"

"You, um." He swallowed again; he couldn't seem to fix his gaze off Rick, and didn't really want to. "You look nice."

Rick smiled slightly. "Thank you. You do too..." His voice trailed off as he looked at Adam from head to toe, and then back up at his face. "Yeah."

Adam smiled at him and combed back his hair; he suddenly felt awkward. He laughed quietly and looked down at the ground.

"I think this may be the nicest outfit I've ever put on," said Rick, straightening out a sleeve.

"It sure is nice."

They fell silent, just looking at each other and taking in the sight of each other in tuxedos - a very nice sight indeed. Rick looked at Adam from head to toe, studying him, taking in what had to be the most beautiful sight to ever fall upon his eyes. Without thinking about it, he licked his lips. Adam continued to stare at the ground, a blush forming on his face.

"I really want to kiss you right now," said Rick.

Adam looked up and gave him a shy smile. "Then why don't you?"

Rick laughed quietly. "I think I will." He stepped forward and grabbed the back of Adam's head, pulling him into a kiss. Adam pressed back, bringing his arms forward and wrapping them loosely around Rick. Rick hummed and adjusted his hand, threading his fingers towards the brown mess that was Adam's hair, and Adam's blush grew as he shifted closer to him, as close as he could make it. They kissed for a few more moments before breaking apart and just leaning their foreheads together.

"Knew this was going to happen eventually," Adam mumbled.

"What?"

"Us being kissy and cuddly."

"Aren't we always like this?"

He laughed softly. "Yeah."

Rick quickly kissed him on the lips again and broke off. "You look gorgeous, you know."

Adam smiled. "So do you."

"Thank you, darling." With that he left, and Adam was left standing alone. He shrugged and walked off after him.

He quickly found Rick standing in their bathroom, staring at himself confusedly in the mirror.

"You look perfect," said Adam, walking over to him. "There. Everything solved."

"It's not that," said Rick. He frowned. "It's my hair. I think I'm going bald."

Adam laughed. "Seriously? You have plenty of very good hair."

"Yeah, maybe." He reached up and combed his hair with his hand. "Don't you think so?"

"Not at all."

"Well, you wouldn't." He stared at his reflection for a few moments more before looking over at Adam. "You think I look all right?"

Adam leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Absolutely wonderful."

"Aw, you're sweet."

"I know."

Rick glanced around the room. "There's got to be something else we need for a fancy restaurant, right? Cologne or something?"

"Oh, yeah," said Adam. "I forgot about that." He walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled it open, and shuffled around it. "I think it's... right... here." He pulled out a small bottle filled with a dark liquid. "Yeah. Just spray it on one or two times, it's kind of strong." He handed the bottle to Rick, who peered at it curiously.

"Just once or twice?" he said, turning it over in his hand. 

"Yep."

Rick nodded and pulled off the cap to the bottle, set it aside, and quickly sprayed the bottle twice onto his neck. He then handed the bottle to Adam. "Here you go."

"See, easy enough," said Adam, who did the same thing. The room now smelled extensively like cologne - a vaguely sweet sort of smell that was oddly intoxicating.

"Hmm," said Rick. He stepped forward to Adam and kissed him on the neck, and then a bit lower. "I like it."

"Really?" said Adam in a low tone. He shut his eyes and exhaled. 

"Yeah." He kissed him again on the same spot, and then pressed his lips down on his collarbone.

"I like it too. Especially when it makes you kiss me - aaah."

Rick had kissed him again, hard, and then started sucking lightly on his collarbone. He stopped when Adam exclaimed, and looked at him.

"I like cologne," he said.

"Do that again," said Adam, his eyes focused on him.

Rick resumed his light sucking. "Nice hickey before we go out in public," he murmured, his lips pressed against Adam's skin.

"It's a risk I'll have to take." He sighed quietly.

Once he had made a slight red mark, Rick kissed Adam's collarbone and moved up, trailing soft kisses up his neck. He reached his earlobe and kissed that quickly before stepping away.

"There's your little treat for tonight," he said.

Adam had been staring in a slightly glazed way off into the distance, and he blinked and looked at Rick. "You mean I don't get more?"

"Greedy," said Rick. He winked and walked off, leaving the room.

Adam watched him and then turned to the mirror, examining the mark Rick had just left on his skin.

"Hopefully that won't get worse," he said quietly.

-

Six o'clock came, and they decided to leave. It wasn't very far, only about fifteen minutes, but it was always better to be early than late. Plus, they had grown quite sick of just waiting around for time to pass and trying to ignore each other's tuxedoed appearances as best they could.

Adam grabbed a pair of reading glasses and put them on, and Rick stared at him.

"What?" said Adam. "I may need these. Plus, they make me look even more distinguished."

"They make you look a bit more than that," Rick mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You look great."

Adam gave him a slight smirk. "Oh do I?"

"Yeah," said Rick, ignoring him. "Let's go."

They left the house and got in Adam's car. Rick had quickly taken to this car from the moment he saw it - "taken to" meaning "practically yelled about how amazing and cool it was compared to his own and begged Adam for a trade."

"I still love this car," he said as he buckled his seat belt, taking care not to mess up his suit.

"I know," said Adam, who had heard this remark practically every time they were in the vicinity of it.

"Sure you won't give it to me?"

"Yes. It's mine."

"Aw."

-

The restaurant happened to be quite near their house, and they arrived there about ten minutes early. It was downtown, and clashed magnificently with the other buildings around it. Every building there was new, of course, but the restaurant had a sort of glow to it - a glow that stated "You can't come within ten feet of this place unless you look important."

"I would never come here if I weren't with you," said Rick.

"Good thing you're my boyfriend, then," said Adam, and he pulled open the door. They were greeted with not only warm air (which was very nice seeing as it was quite cold out) but also a warm atmosphere. There was the sound of dim chatter and plates clinking, and various people were rushing about. Adam and Rick just stood there at the doorway, taking it all in.

"Is that a fountain?" said Rick, pointing to an area to his right where, indeed, a magnificent looking fountain lay. "What do they need a fountain for in a restaurant?"

"Aesthetics," said Adam. "They make it look even more fancy than it already is. Plus they have to be rich, because everyone who eats here is, so they have enough money to put one of those in."

"Just to look good?"

"Might make up for horrible food. Be warned."

Thankfully, the waitress who walked up to them a moment later didn't hear his comment. "Can I help you, sirs?" she said cheerfully.

"Definitely," said Adam. "We have a, uh, reservation for six-thirty?"

They ended up sitting at a table that was about five feet away from a very obnoxious couple. They too were dressed in fancy attire and were glaring at each other.

"I don't care if you voted Earl in twenty-twelve," the woman said, "she hasn't done anything since then. And I don't care to suffer through another year with her in office."

"Well, you can't do anything about it, can you, sweetie?" said the man across from her who had to be her husband. "Not with your degree in biomedical engineering -"

"What does that have to do with anything? And keep quiet, we're in public."

"Me? You're being unbelievable."

"Shh!"

"Who's Earl?" said Rick quietly, who had deliberately been staring at a spot on the wall above Adam's head but was obviously eavesdropping.

"President," said Adam, leafing through the menu he had been given. "I wonder if they have good minestrone."

"Oh. Never heard of her."

"Don't you pay attention to politics?"

"I never have, once, in my life."

"Shush. They'll hear you."

Rick gave a quick glance at the couple, who were arguing again in hushed voices. "Oh."

"Pick some food," said Adam. "I really want minestrone. I don't know why. I guess I haven't had it in a while."

"Get it, then."

"Yeah, but would it be more worth it to get something fancier? 'Cause I could get minestrone anywhere."

"Get something else, then."

"You're helpful."

Rick looked down at his own menu. It was filled with several dishes that he had no clue how to pronounce.

"What's putt-a-nesky?"

"Puttanesca? It's pasta."

"Oh. I could go for pasta." He looked at the menu again. "What is this, Pa-cherry ah la scar pello? I think that's pasta too."

"Are you looking at the pasta menu?"

"Probably. Guh-notchy... what is that, Godzilla?"

"Maybe skip that one."

"Tagalong... fruit? Adam, I can't pronounce any of these. Do they have spaghetti?"

Adam sighed. "Let me look." He flipped a page in his menu. "Yes. Right there. Spaghetti and meatballs, under the fettuccine."

"The what?"

"How have you never heard of fettuccine?"

"I'm uncultured."

"I can kind of pick up on that, yeah."

"Shh." Rick leaned a hand across the table to tap Adam's lips. "Shh."

Adam shot him a look. "Don't be gross in public."

"I'll do anything I want with you."

"Whatever. I think I'll get spaghetti, too. Pretty fancy, huh?"

Rick glanced around again. Twinkling lights, dark yet comforting shadows around them, chatting customers all dressed up like the president herself were here. Adam in the most gorgeous state he had ever seen him in, save for perhaps nakedness. Cologne. It was getting to be a lot.

"Sure is."

-

Ten minutes later, nearly nothing had changed, save for the fact that Rick now had no idea what to drink.

"I mean, do they have anything that's not wine?"

"They have to."

"Really? 'Cause all I'm seeing is wine, wine, wine."

"You quit whining."

Rick sneered at him and squinted at his menu. "You were smart to bring glasses."

Adam took his glasses off and handed them to Rick, who put them on.

"Thanks, darling. Huh. Well, they have coffee."

Adam stared at him blankly for a moment before looking down at his menu.

"Just plain coffee?"

"Uh, I think so. Coffee, espresso, cappuccino. And I really don't see any other drinks. Besides...uh...some drinks I can't pronounce that are probably alcoholic."

"Oh."

Rick sighed dramatically. "I'm _really_ too uncultured for this. We need to stop just eating pizza and sandwiches."

"Hey, I'm not a cook."

"I'm not either." He set his elbow down on the table and rested his chin atop his hand, gazing at Adam. "What a great pair we are."

Adam looked up at him. "Hey, I still love you even if you burn macaroni and cheese."

Rick scrunched his nose. "That was one time."

"When we get home you can try it again and we'll see how much you've improved."

"Barely, probably." He sat up and looked at his menu again. "So, coffee it is. And regular coffee, too. Who knows, they might add some whipped cream and a little cherry on top. A deluxe cherry."

"Probably."

-

Half an hour later they had ordered and received their food (probably the cheapest and most Americanized dishes on the menu) and were sipping on coffee. Rick was beginning to do this about once every thirty seconds, and was starting to find it hard to look directly at Adam. Their menus had been taken away, of course, and so he couldn't look at those. Thankfully, though, it being a fancy restaurant meant their dishes had been extravagantly prepared, and so he could stare at his food all he wanted.

Adam was watching him with a sort of amused, almost-hidden smirk on his face. Rick was fully aware of this, and was ignoring him even more because of it.

He didn't know why, but he was feeling quite nervous. Maybe it was the atmosphere; maybe there was something weird in his coffee. Or maybe it was Adam. It was probably Adam. Adam, in contrast, looked entirely at ease, and even sort of dreamy. (Of course, Rick always saw him as dreamy, but that was beside the point.)

He had indeed ordered spaghetti, and it was looking very appealing. And nice. Gosh, he could look at its details all night long...

"I know what you're doing, you know."

Rick didn't look up. "Do you?"

"Uh huh. I can read you like a book."

"I didn't know you were a mind reader. Is that one of your many talents?" His voice was far too low and dry for that to be humorous; he took another sip of his coffee.

"Maybe."

They were quiet for a few moments before finally Rick looked up at Adam. Adam smiled at him.

"You really don't have to be so nervous."

Rick stared at him, not smiling. "Says you. You've probably been on a million dates this fancy."

Adam laughed. "Not even. I've never been on a date that's fancier than McDonalds or something like that."

Rick narrowed his eyes. "You're serious."

Adam nodded.

That was a bit too much. "So this is your first fancy date. Ever."

"Yep."

"Why are you so calm, then?"

Adam shifted over, still looking casual. "Because I'm not afraid of making myself look dumb in front of you."

"And I am?" He knew he was, of course. There was definitely some degree of nerves, and he could barely look at Adam directly.

Adam shrugged. "A bit."

"Oh." He stared back down at his plate, trying not to feel awkward. Adam smiled slightly and leaned forward.

"Rick, we ate pizza together while totally naked. You really don't have to worry about looking stupid. Anyway, if it helps, I don't think of you any differently now than I have every other time over the course of our relationship."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"Yeah." His smile grew, and he stared straight at Rick. Rick looked back up at him.

"Why do you keep smiling at me?"

"Because you're beautiful." He reached his arm across the table and took Rick's hand. "Beautiful. And very handsome. And you know what else?"

"What?"

He smiled even more. "Ideal boyfriend material."

Rick gave something like a very nervous giggle.

Adam raised his eyebrows. "What? You are. You're everything I want in a boyfriend."

Rick looked back down at his plate again. "Well that's good, because I am your boyfriend."

"I know."

For the first time in about twenty minutes, he smiled, and gently squeezed Adam's hand.

"Is that spaghetti interesting?"

"Very."

"More interesting than me?"

Rick let go of Adam's hand and looked back up at him. "You know, if there wasn't a table between us I would totally kiss you right now."

"We better get this dinner over with, then." He sat up and tapped Rick's plate. "Eat."

"Okay, okay."

-

They ended up not ordering dessert - they weren't that hungry, and at this point were eager to leave. Besides that, Rick found that the names of those dishes were just as unpronounceable as the others.

They paid, gave the waitress their thanks, and departed. The air outside had cooled considerably, and as it was nighttime in winter, neither of them wanted to stay out there too long.

"So," said Adam as they began walking towards the car. "That was nice."

"It wasn't bad," said Rick. "The food was good, at least. Even though it was foreign." He shivered.

"It was nice," said Adam. "A new experience. Would you do it again?"

Rick shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe it's not our thing. Although it was nice to get all dressed up and everything."

"That was the only good part." He looked over at him. "You should dress like this more often."

"Then you'd get used to it."

"Hm." He looked down at Adam's tuxedo; it had begun to crease in some areas, but still fit him nicely.

"Quit looking at me, you creep."

Rick looked up. "Just admiring you."

"Yeah, whatever." He smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him in a quick hug. "Here's a little bit of body heat."

"It helps." Rick sniffed. He hated winter.

They had apparently parked quite far away. It probably wasn't that bad, but the cold air and dark emptiness of their surroundings made it seem like a mile away.

"I liked your glasses," said Rick. "They sort of accentuated the whole look."

"Yeah, they accentuate my vision."

"I didn't mean that. I meant you look nice."

"You'd think I'd look nice if I were wearing rags."

"Maybe. But you look even nicer."

"Well, thanks." He glanced over at him and smiled. "You look nice, too."

"Thanks."

Maybe it was the tuxedos, or the fact that it was late, or something else, but both of them felt somewhat awkward around each other. As they reached their car they barely looked at each other, and even less so once they got in.

"Let's get this thing warmed up," said Adam. "It's freezing."

"It's not that cold."

"Yeah it is."

Rick said nothing.

-

Once they got home they almost bolted inside to come in contact with as little cold air as possible. Luckily, the house was still warm - too warm for tuxedos.

"Did you leave the heat on?" said Adam. "It feels like a sauna."

"Are you really sensitive to temperature or something?" said Rick, taking off his jacket.

"I guess. Maybe it's this suit."

"Maybe you should take it off."

"Cheeky." Nevertheless, he took off his own jacket and tossed it on the couch. "Yeah, that's better."

"It could get a lot better."

"Ha." He shook his head. "You're a walking pick up line."

"It's my sole talent." Rick sat down on the couch next to Adam's jacket and gestured for him to sit down next to him. Adam did so, and Rick kissed him on the cheek.

"You know," he said quietly, "you're everything I want in a boyfriend, too."

Adam smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"And that's why you're dating me?"

"No, I'm only here to go eat at fancy restaurants." Another kiss on Adam's cheek. It was like touching the sun compared to the chilly temperature outside.

Adam reached an arm around him and slowly patted down his sleeve. "What do you think about these tuxedos?"

Rick sat up and shifted over, bringing his hands down to grasp the edges of Adam's shirt. "Disgusting. I forbid you to wear it. Starting right now."

Adam closed his eyes and laughed. "I can go with that."

"Good."


End file.
